


A Game of Pocky

by EuroBlade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: College AU, M/M, Roomates, The Pocky Game, fuck its so short, honorifics are used, hope this isnt too bad lmao, shit i wanted to make this longer but, whatever itll be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuroBlade/pseuds/EuroBlade
Summary: “What? How could you have not heard of it?” Ouma gasped, “It’s a very popular game, Saihara-chan! Want to play it with me?”“Ouma-kun… I’m studying right now. Maybe later, okay?” Saihara looked over to Ouma with almost pleading eyes, gentle smile across his features.“It’ll only take a quick moment! Pleeease?” Ouma begged, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.Saihara sighed, “It’ll only take a minute? Fine. How do you play it?” Saihara grabbed a pencil, scribbling down something Ouma couldn’t care less about.





	A Game of Pocky

“Hey Saihara-chan? Have you ever heard of the pocky game?”

 

The two college roomates currently sat across the room from each other; Ouma laying down on his back, staring up at the ceiling, chewing on a pocky, and Saihara sitting criss crossed with cornell notes, papers scattering the area of his bedside. The raven haired male was studying for an upcoming test.

 

“Mmm.” Saihara mumbled. The male wasn’t paying attention to Ouma, too focused on his academics to hear whatever the purple haired male had to say.

 

“Saihara-chan…” Ouma frowned, looking to his right. “Pay attention!” Ouma clapped. Saihara flinched at the action, eyes snapping towards Ouma’s direction.

 

“Y-Yes, Ouma-kun? What is it?” Saihara frowned a bit, closing his notebook, setting it down next to him.

 

“I asked a very important question! Very, very, very important, so open your ears, my beloved detective!” Ouma’s lips turned up slightly when using the cute nickname he founded for his flustered roomate.

 

“Mmm, no, I have not. Why?” Saihara raised an eyebrow, opening his notebook again. The male flipped through the different color-coded pages, waiting for a response.

 

“What? How could you have not heard of it?” Ouma gasped, “It’s a very popular game, Saihara-chan! Want to play it with me?”

 

“Ouma-kun… I’m studying right now. Maybe later, okay?” Saihara looked over to Ouma with almost pleading eyes, gentle smile across his features.

 

“It’ll only take a quick moment! Pleeease?” Ouma begged, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

 

Saihara sighed, “It’ll only take a minute? Fine. How do you play it?” Saihara grabbed a pencil, scribbling down something Ouma couldn’t care less about.

 

Ouma sat up, legs dangling off the bed. “It’ll be easier to show you!”

 

Ouma hopped off the mattress, making his way to the other side of the dorm. Ouma not-so-gently closed Saihara’s notebook, throwing it to the side against Saihara’s protests.

 

“Now, pay close attention.” Ouma grinned. Saihara nodded.

 

“You take the pocky,” Ouma grabs a chocolate covered pocky out of the box he had been eating out of for the past 20 minutes, “-and you put it in your mouth, like this.” Ouma put the chocolate covered tip in his mouth.

 

Saihara scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, “What’s next?”

 

“If you be patient with me Saihara-chan,” Ouma slurred his words a little with the bobbing pocky in his mouth, “I could finish my explanation.”

 

“O-Oh, right… Well, carry on, then.”

 

“As I was saying, you put your mouth on the other end, and we eat it!” Ouma’s eyes shined with mirth, watching as Saihara’s face darken incredibly in the span of a few seconds.

 

“Ouma-kun… why would-” Ouma put a finger over Saihara’s lips.

 

“Shh… the chocolate is melting, so hurry up!” The chocolate Ouma had referred to was slowly running down his bottom lip. Ouma slowly licked the dark colored substance, eyes glinting.

 

“O-Ouma-kun…” Saihara looked away hastily. The raven pursed his lips into a straight line, slightly frowning a bit.

 

Ouma grabbed Saihara’s jaw, slightly pulling it down, inching closer. Saihara opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Ouma put the biscuit stick between his teeth. Ouma smiled.

 

“See? Was that so hard?” Saihara could feel the warmth breath coming out of Ouma’s mouth when he spoke. All he could manage to reply with was with a quiet whimper.

 

Ouma slowly took a small bite out of the stick. “Your turn, Saihara-chan!”

 

Saihara hesitantly took a very, _very_ small munch of the stick, to Ouma’s displeasure. So Ouma took a bigger bite in retaliation.

 

Saihara continued taking small bites, Ouma taking bigger ones throughout each turn. Saihara refused to look at Ouma, who’s face wasn’t even a foot away from his; Ouma kept staring at him, though, with childish glee.

 

“Saihara-chan~ If you keep taking small bites like that, I’m gonna win.” Ouma whined quietly, already so close with the detective.

 

“Mmm…” Saihara muttered, taking a slightly bigger bite. Ouma followed suit.

 

The two took a few more bites until they could feel the warmth of each other’s lips radiating off one another. They stayed still for about thirty seconds, until Ouma got impatient and connected his lips to Saihara’s

 

“Mmh!” Saihara tried to say something, but Ouma wouldn’t let him, continuing to press his lips against Saihara’s. The detective was frozen, eyes wide open, and probably would’ve had his mouth open if it wasn’t for Ouma suffocating him with his own.

 

Still, it wasn’t that Saihara didn’t enjoy it. Ouma’s lips were… surprisingly soft. Actually, he tastes kind of good (no thanks to the pocky). Saihara could smell Ouma’s shampoo.

 

Saihara slowly let his eyes close as Ouma pulled away suddenly. “Whoops! I lose! Good game, Saihara-chan!” Ouma grinned, licking his lips. “You need some more practice with kissing though, it was like I stole your first kiss!” Ouma laughed his signature ‘Nishishi’, despite Saihara’s face ever-growing a dark red.

 

“O-Ouma-kun!” Saihara sputtered, a complete wreck at the obvious deduction. Ouma only laughed harder.

 

“You… You can go back to s-studying! Pahaha!” Ouma wiped tears from his eyes, getting up and walking towards his mattress.

 

“Hngh…” Saihara buried his face in his hands.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Saihara-chan?” Ouma called out, after turning off the lights. The two both had tests tomorrow, technically. Ouma never studied for them though.

 

“Yes, Ouma-kun?”

 

“You know, if you asked, I would totally teach you how to kiss like a pro.”

 

"Ouma-kun!... _P_ _lease_ go to sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to have like a comment from saihara at the end like he usually does the squeaky thing and he's like "oUMAAA-KUnNN hNGHHHHHHHHHHH" yknow  
> but alas i couldnt figure out the sentence to use so lets just leave it at that  
> sorry for bad ending but kudos and comments r appreciated!!
> 
> EDIT: ok i finally figured out the sentence so discard my brain-fart


End file.
